


A Dance Long Forgotten

by paperdream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Pre-Canon, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdream/pseuds/paperdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They put her to sleep. Then they broke her apart and made her fit again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance Long Forgotten

 

            A tiny, flame-haired girl rested her hand on the barre and pointed her toes.

            Before the music could move through a full measure, men with guns came through the door. The woman teaching the class sprawled across the floor with a bullet in her head. The dancers moved to the mirrored wall, pressing away from the soldiers.

            Only one girl was taken from the studio. None of them went home.

            They took the flame-haired girl and they put her to sleep. Then they broke her apart and made her fit again.

***

            The flame-haired girl grew into a young woman. The young woman knew the steps, but not the music.

            The young woman was cunning and pretty and could kill more ways than she remembered.

            The young woman had her mind and her feet. She snuck out and stole food and sassed her handlers. She danced.

            The young woman danced in the halls, in the dormitory, in the cafeteria and the labs.

            Killers do not dance.

            They put the young woman to sleep. Then they broke her apart and made her fit again.

***

            The young woman vanished with the blood washed out of the Black Widow’s hair. The blood caught the light, and glistened the same color as her hair.

            The Widow went were she was pointed and killed who she was told. She infiltrated governments and carried on affairs with famous men.

            The Widow did all of these things with the grace of a dancer, swaying to a song long forgotten.

***

            The Widow’s handlers had her break into a facility and steal the hard drive’s information. She slept in a hotel and prepared to board a plane back to her handlers. Halfway through the airport, she realized someone was following her.

            The Widow danced through the narrow lanes and dead end streets of the city. She charged the bites at her wrists. She tapped her comm link on, ready to call for help.

            A burst of static screamed in her ear and an American accent broke through.

            “You’re the Black Widow, right?” The Widow did not answer. “You see, there’s nothing personal here. You have information that we can’t let your bosses get. Nothing personal.”

            The Widow turned, searching for her pursuer.

            The American kept talking, “They want me to kill you.”

            The Widow didn’t flinch. Instead, she aimed her gun at the window she thought the voice came from.

            “Thing is, you don’t seem like a bad person. Just lost.” He laughed.

            “Maybe I’m lost, too. Maybe I’m crazy. Thing is, I’m making a different call.

            “I’m giving you a second chance.”

            The Widow woke up.


End file.
